Numerous different strip-lighting lamp assemblies are known from the prior art. Large spaces (e.g. super markets, factories, offices, etc.) can be equipped with strip-lighting lamp assemblies or strip-lighting systems having long lighting strips adapted to these spaces. Typically, these strip-lighting lamp assemblies have u-shaped strip-lighting rails, in which the wiring, the (control) electronics, and the light sources are disposed.
In order to simplify the installation, it is furthermore known to construct the strip-lighting lamp assemblies with modular units as far as possible. By way of example, DE 20 2012 101 765 U1 discloses a first module in the form of a device mount and a second module in the form of a light source mount disposed in a u-shaped strip-lighting rail. In particular, the light source mount has a light source printed circuit board, having light emitting diodes disposed thereon, or that can be disposed thereon. A heat sink is normally disposed on the light source printed circuit board, and thermally connected to the light source printed circuit board. The thermal connection between the light source printed circuit board and the heat sink is normally provided by gluing the light source printed circuit board onto the heat sink by means of an adhesive having good thermal conductive properties. As an alternative to the use of thermally conductive adhesive, it is likewise known to screw the heat sink to the light source printed circuit board at various points to ensure reliable contact between the light source printed circuit board and the heat sink.
It has been shown in practice that the light source printed circuit board and the heat sink have different thermal expansion behaviors (in particular due to the use of different materials having different thermal expansion coefficients). For this reason, in practice, high tension can occur at the connection of the light source printed circuit board to the heat sink, which may lead to crack formation in the light source printed circuit board or even breakage of the light source printed circuit board.
Based on this prior art, the object of the present invention is to create a light source mount having a light source printed circuit board and a heat sink thermally connected to the light source printed circuit board, in which the risk of crack formation due to different thermal expansions of the light source printed circuit board and the heat sink is eliminated or significantly reduced.
This and other objectives still to be specified below or that can be discerned by a person skilled in the art, are achieved by the present invention.